Eno Remnant
Eno Remnant (Commonly referred to as Eno), is known as a veteran of Forum Fight, a member of The FFA and The Four. He has many different avatars, including Marcus Remnant, king of the Remnant Kingdom and joint ruler of the Twin Gods' Empire. Eno is the Absolute Master of Order, responsible for maintaining the order of the realms and many other things besides. He is an erstwhile ally of Magery, Master 1, and the other members of The FFA. Eno is just a title. His true name is Marcus. It is known that his GodKinds have the surname Islingr, or Light Bringer, but it is unknown whether he shares the name. As of the 30th of January 2013, Eno mysteriously vanished and was replaced by a generic Absolute named Order. It is commonly held that his Real Mortal officially retired on that day, but there is no conclusive evidence. A secret legend, known only to those who bother to look at this wiki page, claims that he may return a year from that date, to once again hold Magery in check and exercise his ridiculous amount of power over the FFA once more. CYOC Marcus Remnant is in charge of all of Eno's CYOC holdings, and shares his views and religion. He is known to be honourable, amicable, and a deadly warrior. He has four generals who help run his kingdom, and is a master of laser tag. Religion Eno (And all of his avatars) follows a quartet of deities, who send him visions of that he would normally be unable to see and power that none but he are as yet capable of wielding. These gods are: Voltaire- The Demon/Imp. He is the God of Awesomeness, and shares his name with Eno's favourite musician. Dormnad- The Seraph(im)/Angel. He is the God of Willpower. Piella- The Maiden. She is the Goddess of Compassion and Healing. While not a true member of the divine collective, she has earned a place among them in recognition of Eno's more peaceful temperament. Vithian- The Scholar. He is the head of the quartet, and God of Knowledge and Wisdom. WARNING: Hurt Eno's loved ones and die. You'll activate his Rage Mode, making him virtually unstoppable. Eno's Forum Fight Achievements *Join The Party! *I'm Different... *Jailbreaker *Recruited *What's his power level? *Over 9000! *Fail *Die Already *Craftsmaster *Craftslord *Veteran *Duellist *Can't Touch This *Death from beyond the Grave *Cabbages? *Naturally. *The End? *Volcanic *A Game of Kings *You must have a death wish. *Chaotic *Ever Enduring. *Rawr! *Also Rawr! *Suicidal 2 *Suicidal 3 *Did you just seriously? ... Oh man, you're screwed *Storyteller *Traveler *Powerful Mortal *He should change his name... *Pesticide *Ow... *Finish him! *Victor! *Champion! *Armour Piercing *Worthy Addition *Technicality *Keeper of the Past 'Trivia ' 1. Eno is Australian. 2. Eno's favourite musician is Voltaire. 3. Eno has no favourite song. His top five are: Most anything by Two Steps From Hell The Devil Went Down To Georgia-Charlie Daniels Band Wild at Heart-Birds of Tokyo Drops of Jupiter-Train Moves Like Jagger-Maroon 5 4. Eno likes laser tag and Nerf guns. 5. Eno has no idea whether Magery is his friend or rival. Or both. Or neither. 6. Eno is one of the few people who knows Galaman's spell language. He may suck at translating it, but he knows what it is. 7. Eno likes asdf movie. It makes him laugh. 8. Eno likes Kingdom Hearts, especially 358/2 Days (Apparently, he cried when Xion (may she rest in peace) died). 9. Eno likes reading. His favourites include: The Inheritance Cycle The Rangers Apprentice Series The Keys to the Kingdom Series The Night Angel Trilogy Category:C&B Category:Players Category:Absolutes